<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Waiting Up For You by Occasionally_Writing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23801107">Waiting Up For You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Occasionally_Writing/pseuds/Occasionally_Writing'>Occasionally_Writing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TharnType the Series (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling and Snuggling, Fluff, Kisses, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing a Bed, Sleeping Together, Spooning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:48:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23801107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Occasionally_Writing/pseuds/Occasionally_Writing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tharn gets talked into staying later at the bar, he texts Type to let him know he’ll be kind of late. Getting home, Tharn is welcomed by an adorable surprise that makes his whole night.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tharn Kirigun/Type (TharnType)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>277</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Waiting Up For You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tharn knew that he was going to have a late night at the bar, playing with his band. At first he was going to politely deny the request of staying later and playing more songs, but Tharn found that he couldn’t disappoint P’Jeed for everything she’s done in the past for him so with a sigh, he agreed and told the band the plan as they all came together to think of what songs to perform. Sitting in his seat behind his drums, Tharn pulled out his phone and opened the text messenger, clicking Type’s name and smiling when he noticed the profile picture his boyfriend was using was the one he took when they were on their vacation at Type’s family resort. Shaking the thought from his mind, Tharn quickly typed what was happening and how he would have to stay later and sent it, holding onto his phone as his eyes circled around the bar. Feeling his phone vibrate, signaling someone texted him, Tharn typed in his passcode and smiled softly when he took in the reply from Type, telling him not to worry and not to play too hard. Chuckling softly, Tharn typed in three kissing emojis and sent them, cracking up when he quickly got a reply back and it was three middle finger emojis. Shoving his phone back in his jeans pocket, Tharn picked up his drumsticks and twirled them around his fingers, waiting for his band to stop their chattering so he could play and get back to his boyfriend already.</p><p>By the time they were finished, it was just past midnight and Tharn could not believe how exhausted he felt. He, of course, went against Type’s wishes and played the best he could be, feeling the high from the music around him starting to fade along with his energy. Getting shoved out of the bar by his bandmates who knew that he was eager to get back to Type, Tharn couldn’t even protest a single word as P’Jeed got involved too and banished him from the bar, telling him to say hi to his adorable boyfriend for her. Letting out an amused sigh as he looked at the closed door of P’Jeed’s bar, Tharn shrugged and decided not to fight the matter, after all, he did have a boyfriend waiting for him back at their condo. Plugging in his headphones so he could listen to something on his way back, Tharn hummed along as he took the familiar path back to the building, losing track of time as three songs passed by and he was finally back in front. Strolling into the lobby, Tharn wai’d politely to the desk attendant and pressed the elevator button. </p><p>“Type? I’m home,” Tharn called out softly once he unlocked the door and stepped in, closing it behind him as he noticed the lights to the table lamps they had in their living area still on. Furrowing his brow, Tharn unplugged his headphones and buried them in his back pocket, kicking off his shoes as he entered further into their condo, hearing the television playing some football game echoing around the dim room. Cocking his head to the side, Tharn tiptoed a bit more into the room before he finally came face to face with Type, who had fallen asleep on the couch, holding a pillow to his chest as he slept. Biting his lip as he held back a small squeal that threatened to burst from his mouth as he took in the cutest sight his eyes had ever seen, Tharn took out his phone and quickly took a picture, wanting to keep this adorable sight in his phone for only him to see. Kneeling down once he was done, Tharn reached out and brushed his fingers through Type’s hair. “Type, I’m back. Why are you sleeping on the couch? Were you waiting for me to come home?”</p><p>“Tharn…? Dumbass, I wasn’t waiting for you. Don’t pride yourself too much. I was just watching the game when I fell asleep!” Type hissed sleepily, sitting up as he rubbed his eyes and tried to hide the blush filling his cheeks when his true intentions were caught. Chuckling at the pout that was taking over Type’s lips, Tharn leaned over and pressed a kiss to them, effectively pulling the pout away as Type kissed back eagerly, wrapping his arms around Tharn’s neck. Pulling away, Tharn kept their foreheads pressed together until he stood up, holding out his hand for Type to take so they could go sleep in a proper bed. Staring at the offered hand, Type huffed and refused to take it, crossing his arms against his chest. Furrowing his brow at the face Type was making, Tharn hummed and waited for his boyfriend to speak his thoughts. “I’m too tired. Carry me to bed...please?”</p><p>Snorting softly at the doe eyed look Type was aiming at him, Tharn rolled his shoulder before he nodded, positioning Type the way he wanted as he lifted him up, bridal style. Clinging to Tharn’s neck as he was lifted easily, Type buried his face in Tharn’s neck and sighed, keeping quiet as he was carried towards their bed and softly placed on it. Burying himself under the blankets as Tharn left to turn off the remaining lights and the television, Type kept his eyes on his boyfriend until the whole room was bathed in darkness, the only light coming through the window was from the full moon currently shining in the night sky. Climbing into bed, Tharn removed his old clothing, letting them stay on the floor as he just stripped to a tank top and a pair of boxers. Slipping under the covers, Tharn snuggled closer to Type and wrapped his arm around his waist, pulling him until his chest was pressed firmly against Type’s back. Intertwining their hands from where they were resting on his stomach, Type tangled their legs together as he willingly became the little spoon. Pressing a soft kiss to Type shoulder, Tharn buried his face in his boyfriend’s hair as the promise of sleep began to pull him into unconsciousness. </p><p>“Sweet dreams, Type,” Tharn whispered as he fought sleep a bit more. Letting out a tired hum, Type twisted his neck around a little so he could press their lips together in a soft kiss. Smiling into it, Tharn nuzzled their noses together as Type finally positioned himself back to a comfortable position for his neck. “I love you so much…” </p><p>Rubbing his thumb across Type’s hand, Tharn yawned and finally let his eyes shut, not being able to fight the wave of sleep any longer as he and Type passed out, their breathing coming out in soft puffs through the similar smiles on their lips.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>